Attention
by reynadiangelo23
Summary: A one shot of Harry and Uma a few weeks after they broke up


Inspired by the song Attention by Charlie Puth.

[In this one-shot Harry and Uma are living in auradon peacefully while going to auradon high.]

She walked into the bar. Wearing her old blue dress with a smirk planted on her face, she looked straight at him. He knew she wanted him back. He knew she was waiting for him to call her, and there she was.

The blue dress made her more beautiful and it got him remembering the time she was his. "Want a drink?" he asked as he walked up to her. She answered with a smile. As they sat down, the bartender came up to them. " What would you like?" he asked. "I'll have a shot of tequila." As the bartender left Uma grabbed Harry's neck and tried to pull him into a kiss. He pulled away looking back at the counter.

He knew why she was here. He knew she never loved him. She started to lean in again. He didn't pull away when they got closer. Finally he closed the gap between them and kissed her. When they pulled apart for air, Uma got her shot and drank it in less than a second.

"Easy there, wouldn't want you getting drunk now would we?" Harry said. Uma called out to the bartender with a mischievous look on her face, "We'll get another round of shots." The bartender brought the drinks. They both grabbed their shots. "Cheers," said Harry as they drank. "Wanna dance?" asked Uma. "In a bar with no music? No thank you."

"Not here, in a party." said Uma in an obvious tone.

"Well ok then." As Harry payed their tab Uma was glaring at anyone that came close to them. Harry then turned around. "Let's go". As they both walked out of the bar, Uma got closer to him.

They went back to Auradon high. Once they got close they could see a party on the front yard of the school.

Once they got close to the crowd they started dancing with each other. Suddenly a very drunk Gil appeared. "Hey sweetheart, why are you dancing with him when you could be dancing with this?" he said with a sloppy grin.

"I don't know, maybe Har-"

"No, it's fine. I'll just dance with someone else. Have fun." he said with a wink as he walked away.

He felt eyes on him, he turned to look at the eyes that belonged to Freddie. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure". They both started dancing together. Freddie was getting closer to tell him something. She was about to start talking when Uma stepped in with a drunk Gil at her heels.

"How about instead you dance with Gil while I dance with Harry?"

"No I'm good, thanks." Uma glared at her.

"No. Really. You should dance with Gil." Uma said with a slight growl.

Freddie took a step forward, getting defensive, "I don't think so, besides, I'm sure Harry would rather be hanging out with me." Uma slapped Freddie right across the face.

Harry grabbed Uma, making sure to restrain her arms so she didn't do anything else. He put her down and she stormed into the nearest dorm. Harry followed her. Uma was glaring at the floor with her back to Harry. "Uma look at me." She didn't move. "Uma please look at me." She turned around but her head was still down. He grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she would be looking at him. He looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Come on Uma, lets go back to the party."

"The only way I'm going back to that party is if I get another drink."

"Uma, I'll get you another drink but you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone else." She nodded. "Now lets go."

As they walked back to the party Harry went to get the drinks while Uma leaned on a tree. Harry came back. "Here Uma, you cool off here and I'm gonna go dance." Harry walked off into the crowd.

He started thinking about what he did. He didn't know why he helped Uma. Uma just wanted him for herself and only her. He wished he could have a nice day without attachments.

As he was getting a drink for himself he saw Freddie again. He walked over to her. "Sorry about Uma, she was just a little jealous."

"She better know who she's messing with."

"Don't worry. If she hurts you, I'll personally deal with it." "Thanks but I don't need a pirate to come at my aid, I can handle it." she said with a wink.

He got another drink and drained it. By now he felt a little fuzzy. "See you later Freddie." he said as he walked towards a certain angry girl in a blue dress.

"Let's dance Harry." and hopefully this time without interruptions, thought Uma. As they both went into the crowd a new song played. But the deeper they got into the crowd, the further the song went, and the better Uma started dancing. She started dancing with moves Harry never knew she had. Other people started to notice Uma's dancing too. A circle began to form around them. With Harry dancing normally in front of Uma, and Uma dancing her heart out.

The crowd started getting so big that everybody at the party made a circle around them two but mainly looking at Uma dancing. Harry looked around and saw that he and Uma were in the middle of the circle. Uma noticed too and her face broke into a grin. He stepped out of the circle knowing that the crowd wasn't looking at him.

He should've remembered that she never really wanted him, she just wanted the attention. As the song finished Uma stopped dancing and went towards Harry. She tried to pull him into a kiss, but before she could, Gil came over and whispered something to Harry. "Seriously man?" asked Harry in disbelief, Gil nodded. Harry then whispered something back. Then Gil nodded and pointed to where Freddie was.

As Gil left, Uma grabbed Harry and tried to pull him in, again. Harry was finally tired of this and spoke what he was thinking, "Get off of me... this is goodbye." he said a little harsher than he meant.

"This can't be goodbye!"

"Why not?" asked Harry. "Because I love you!"

"You don't love me Uma, you never did." he snapped.

"Yes I do, that's why I'm always mad when you're with someone else." she explained in a tone that said "obviously".

"No, you get mad because you can't stand the idea of me being around someone other than you. You treat me like I'm your property. News flash, I'M NOT!". By now they were screaming at each other. Everyone had turned quarreling pair, because whatever was about to go down was much more interesting than their own conversations.

"No, I do love you Harry, please just look at me." Harry seemed distracted. He was looking around them. She looked around too, and began to smile when she saw how many people were watching them argue. "Uma, you don't love me, you love the attention. Everyone's watching us and you're smiling like a maniac. Is that why you broke up with me? For attention?!" "No..." said Uma, her face getting red with embarrassment.

"Well it sure does feel like it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my dorm." Uma tried to follow him, "Without you." said Harry harshly. With that he spun on his heel and stormed off.


End file.
